livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Triela Su'rresh (Chronikoce)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Fighter 02 Level: 02 Experience: 1,300 XP (2,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, TBD Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 Racial Modifier CON: 12 +1 ( 05 pts) -2 Racial Modifier INT: 13 +1 ( 01 pts) +2 Racial Modifier WIS: 09 -1 (-01 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' ( Max -2 ) HP: 21 = + CON (2) + FC (2) (Fighter 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) CMB: +4 = (2) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 2 (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = 2 (0) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: -1 = 2 (0) - WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 20% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curve Blade: Attack: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3 (S), Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Finesse Weapon SPecial: Power Attack: -1 Attack, +3 Damage Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (Favored option taken) Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Fighter 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feat 01: Power Attack Bonus Feat 02: Quick Draw Bravery: Starting at 2nd level, a fighter gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 01): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Power Attack (Fighter 01): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Quick Draw (Fighter 02): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Alchemical items, potions, scrolls, and wands cannot be drawn quickly using this feat. Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter 2) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 1 0 4 -2 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Craft* ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 1 0 -1 +2 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival* 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 1 3 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat: Quick Draw HP: Max -2 (8 HP), +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +6 = +03 (Fighter) +03 (Old Total) = 06 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character